moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Intercept-L200
The Intercept-L200 is a bolt-action sniper rifle that is featured in Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation. Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation | users = KPR Alliance Phantom Unit }} Campaign The Intercept-L200 is very rare in the campaign. It is a starting weapon only in the missions Cold-Blooded and Chaos Factory with an attached Thermal Scope and Suppressor. The player can use this weapon to take out enemies at long range, or obstructed behind smoke with the help of the Thermal Scope. Just like in multiplayer, the Intercept has fantastic damage, able to down enemies in a single shot above the upper legs. Multiplayer The Intercept-L200 is unlocked at level 10 in Fallen Nation's multiplayer. The weapon deals the highest damage per shot of any bullet-based primary weapon, having impressive one-shot kill areas, besting the other sniper rifle, the KR600. Being a sniper rifle, the Intercept also does not suffer from bullet drop or lower damage at range. This, coupled with the large one-hit kill areas, the Intercept-L200 is a force to be reckoned with at long range. The magazine size of the Intercept is 7, and can be increased to 10 using the Extended magazine attachment, which is larger than the KR600's 5-round capacity. Considering the Intercept's one-shot kill potential, seven rounds can go a long way if the player is accurate. The Intercept's recoil is nonexistent, since the weapon completely recenters after each shot. However, there are some downsides to the Intercept's impressive power. It has a very low rate of fire, being a bolt-action weapon, meaning that follow-up shots can be difficult to execute, making the Intercept much more dependent on accuracy than the semi-automatic KR600. The low rate of fire, coupled with the reduced hip-fire damage, makes hip-fire only useful for the direst of situations. The Intercept also suffers from a slow reload time, and poor mobility and handling traits. FMJ rounds are a useful pairing for the Intercept, enabling better performance against players running Armor Elite. The Suppressor is not a recommended attachment, as it compromises one of the key advantages of the weapon. The KR600 may be the better choice for a suppressed sniper rifle. The Flash Hider is a similarly useless attachment, only decreasing visual recoil when fired. Considering the Intercept's bolt-action nature, the weapon completely recenters after each shot. Overall, the Intercept-L200 is most effective at long range, where its one-shot kill areas will outperform any other weapon in the game. However, its slow rate of fire and poor hip-fire does render it somewhat worthless in close-quarters. However, "quickscoping" can remedy this somewhat. Optional weapon attachments * ACOG Scope * Thermal Scope * Flash Hider * Stock * Suppressor * Extended magazine * FMJ Bullets Trivia * The Intercept-L200 is the first sniper rifle seen with a Suppressor in the campaign of a Modern Combat game. * When fired in multiplayer, other players will hear four shots instead of just one. This is also the case with the Defiler. * When aiming down the ACOG Scope, the top of the rifle will disappear. This can easily be seen when transitioning to aiming down sights. * "L200" refers to the "M-200" in the Intervention's name, the weapon that the Intercept is based on. Gallery MC3-Intercept-L200-fp.PNG|The Intercept-L200's appearance in first-person. MC3-Intercept-L200-ads.PNG|Scope of the Intercept-L200. MC3-Intercept-L200-firing.PNG|Firing the Intercept-L200 while unscoped. MC3-Intercept-L200-firing ads.PNG|Firing the Intercept-L200 while scoped. MC3-Intercept-L200-reloading.PNG|Reloading the Intercept-L200. MC3-Intercept-L200-world.PNG|World model MC3-Intercept-L200-armory.jpg|The Intercept-L200 in the armoury MC3 Intercept Custom Mission7.png|Walker holding his Intercept-L200 equipped with a Thermal Scope and a Suppressor in Cold-Blooded. MC3-Intercept-L200-world2.jpg|A Phantom Unit soldier in multiplayer armed with an Intercept-L200 See also